This invention relates to asparagus harvesters and more particularly to cutting assemblies for selectively cutting mature spears without damaging immature spears.
An asparagus harvester having selective asparagus cutting assemblies is illustrated in the C. R. Lyons et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,387. Each cutting assembly includes sizing wires that direct mature spears to cutting blade subassembly. One of the problems associated with the use of the guide wires is a tendency of the guide wires to bend the mature spears laterally to direct the spears to the cutting blade subassembly. Such lateral bending sometimes breaks the spears. Additionally it is found that the blades encounter excessive wear.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide spear cutting assemblies for asparagus harvesters for selectively cutting the mature spears while leaving undamaged the immature spears in such a way as not to laterally displace the mature spears and break the spears in the process.
An additional object of this invention is to provide cutting assemblies for selectively cutting mature asparagus spears in such a manner as to eliminate excessive wear of the cutting blades.
A further object of this invention is to provide cutting assemblies that are capable of being guided laterally to a mature spear without bending the spear.
A further object of this invention is to provide a very economical and easily manufacturable spear cutting assembly for asparagus harvesters for selectively harvesting the mature asparagus spears.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.